De l'autre côté du miroir
by Ludany Lymae
Summary: Un miroir possédant la capacité de donner vie à son souhait le plus cher est le cadeau que le jeune Harry a reçu pour Noël. Mais un terrible secret se cache derrière les origines de ce simple psyché. Quelle malédiction va s'abattre sur le jeune Gryffondor?
1. Chapter 1

**DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ DU MIROIR**

Selon une ancienne légende païenne, les miroirs ne sont pas uniquement les reflets des âmes.

Au-delà de toute création, ces surfaces étincelantes, diaphanes et translucides ne montreraient que les démons torturés des ténèbres infernales.

Cette même croyance veut, que lorsque nous brisons un quelconque miroir, nous libérons une de ces créatures qui auraient la capacité de s'emparer de nos rêves, de notre souffle, de nos espérances, de notre vie.

Elles s'approprieraient nos pensées en se glissant dans nos cauchemars les rendant réels et révéleraient nos illusions et nos chimères à notre entourage.

Ces jumeaux d'ombres et de cruauté nous détruiraient de l'intérieur avant de nous entraîner dans les abîmes les plus reculés, nés des entrailles même des volcans.

« Hermione, tu es sérieuse là ? »

Le jeune adolescent aux cheveux roux dévisagea son amie d'un air dubitatif.

Les yeux noisettes de celle-ci pétillaient de malice et un sourire rusé illuminait son visage encadré par une cascade de cheveux bruns et ébouriffés.

Elle brandissait la mine réjouie un petit cadeau de forme ovale, emballé dans un papier de soie bleuté.

« Parfaitement Ronald, rétorqua t-elle, ce cadeau est une pure merveille ! Du génie à l'état pur ! J'ai arpenté toutes les ruelles enneigées du Chemin de Traverse pour trouver LA boutique du siècle et il est hors de question que j'y retourne pour une autre raison que des remerciements. »

« Ah mais alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'inquiète, lança vertement son ami en se passant la main dans sa chevelure couleur carotte, c'est magnifique, splendide, parfait ! Tu aurais tout de même pu me demander mon avis avant d'acheter cette...chose ! »

« Tu m'en vois navrée, ironisa la jeune brunette en s'asseyant en face du garçon, mais j'étais trop excitée pour laisser passer une telle occasion. De plus, la vendeuse m'a dit que c'était le dernier en stock, tu imagines la chance que j'ai eue ?! »

« Je parlerais plutôt de malchance moi, grommela le rouquin entre ses dents. »

Les deux jeunes gens étaient assis dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre éclairait leurs visages, projetant leurs ombres contre les murs ornés de papier peint rougeâtre.

Les quelques tableaux les observaient d'un œil amusé : les disputes d'Hermione Granger et de Ron Weasley étaient célèbres dans toute la tour.

Le sujet de conversation de cette soirée hivernale portait sur le cadeau de noël de leur meilleur ami, Harry Potter le Survivant à la cicatrice.

En effet, ils souhaitaient marquer le coup cette année et lui offrir un présent inoubliable et commun.

Le Gryffondor roux se gratta la tête en soupirant. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire confiance à Hermione en lui laissant le soin de choisir un cadeau digne de son nom.

De même, il se sentait vexé qu'elle l'ai acheté sans lui en toucher mot.

Il tenta de nouveau de raisonner la jeune fille :

« Hermione, je t'en conjure débarrasse toi de cette bricole inutile. Je doute fortement de son impact sur son récepteur. »

« J'aime me débrouiller par moi-même Ron, coupa d'un ton acide son amie en le fusillant du regard. »

« Oui je sais, et on a vu ce que ça donnait. Franchement Hermione, qu'est ce qui t'as pris par la tête d'acheter un miroir pour Harry ? Tu veux bien m'expliquer ? A quoi ça va lui servir exactement ? »

« Il ne s'agit pas d'un miroir ordinaire, murmura son amie avec un air mystérieux, je te garantie un succès immédiat. Il va l'adopter et ne voudra jamais s'en séparer. »

« Ben voyons, tout est relatif. »

« Tu mets en doute mes aptitudes à choisir un cadeau pour une personne que je connais depuis plus de 6 ans ? »

« Visiblement. »

« Bien, dans ce cas je n'ai plus rien à te dire jusqu'au soir de Noël espèce de sale troll à tâches de rousseur, de goule des marais à l'haleine fétide ! »

« Que c'est charmant, grinça Ron devant la liste des insultes que venaient de lui sortir la farouche brunette, en tout cas pour quelqu'un qui est censé se taire je t'entends un peu trop. »

Un bruit derrière leur dos, empêcha Hermione de balancer un de ses gros volumes traitant des Runes anciennes sur la tête du 'sale troll'.

Les joues rosies par le froid et l'écharpe rouge et or aux couleurs de sa maison, Harry venait de rentrer de son entraînement nocturne.

Il esquissa un sourire en voyant ses deux amis coupés net dans leur joute verbale qui, à en voir la mine hilarante des protagonistes sur peinture, devait être une fois de plus légendaire.

« Bonsoir, dit-il à la volée une lueur amusée dans ses pupilles de jade, en ôtant son manteau couvert de flocons immaculés, pourquoi vos visages sont-ils aussi rouges ? »

« Pour rien, enchaîna rapidement le cadet des Weasley au teint cramoisi. »

« Qu'est ce que vous me cachez ?, ria le Survivant en voyant leur malaise. »

« On ne cache rien, renchérit Hermione, qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Ce n'est pas du tout notre genre. »

Elle garda les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures en se levant et, après un 'Bonsoir' soufflé du bout des lèvres, elle s'enfuit en direction du dortoir des filles d'un pas précipité.

« Ne compte pas sur moi pour te donner la réponse, se défendit le rouquin en soutenant le regard interrogateur de Harry, ce n'est pas moi le spécialiste. »

Dans un grand éclat de rire, les deux jeunes montèrent les marches de l'escalier de marbre en direction de leur chambre collective.

Après une douche chaude, le jeune homme à la cicatrice s'allongea sur son lit vêtu de son pyjama.

Il n'aimait pas dormir en boxer contrairement à Ron, qui exacerbait son corps musclé et ses fesses rebondies dans son caleçon pourpre et moulant. Il n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en son sex appeal et en ses capacités de séduction pour déambuler à moitié nu devant ses camarades de chambrée.

Il grimaça : ses muscles tendus lui faisait atrocement mal. Il était le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich et il pouvait qualifier d'ironique le fait que son propre programme sportif l'épuisait autant que ses joueurs.

Il avait gardé les bessons Weasley en guise de batteurs dans l'équipe , ainsi que son rôle d'attrapeur. Il n'avait pas voulu changer de poursuiveuses et le gardien était Lee Jordan, un des meilleurs amis espiègle des jumeaux roux. Les séances étaient devenues de vrais terrains de jeu.

Harry se retourna dans son lit, dans quelques jours c'était Noël et comme tout les ans il comptait rester au château pour vivre une soirée féerique et magique en tout point.

Il adorait les décorations de la Grande Salle, les grands sapins majestueux qui se déplaçaient dans les couleurs créant des pluies d'aiguilles parfumées, les statues de glace...Tout le château était en liesse durant les festivités, même les professeurs.

Le professeur des enchantements et des sorts s'occupait des décorations, Hagrid des sapins et des bûches qui se consumaient dans les cheminées, Dumbledore des chants et même le professeur des potions quittait son air lugubre et méprisant pour concocter des boissons dont il avait le secret, tel que l'hydromel au pain d'épice.

« Je suis certain que l'ingrédient secret c'est du venin de crotale », s'était exclamé Ron l'année précédente, en refusant nettement de boire le contenu de sa coupe où le liquide doré semblait danser.

Le Gryffondor aux iris émeraudes fixa le plafond, se noyant dans ses pensées.

L'année précédente...Bien des choses s'étaient produites : il s'était installé chez Sirius définitivement ce qui avait provoqué un immense soulagement de la part des Dursley suite à son déménagement, il avait assisté à la mort de Lord Voldemort (complètement ridicule soit dit en passant) qui, en voulant lui faire subir le sortilège de l'avada kedavra, avait vu sa baguette se rebeller et se retourner contre son possesseur, l'achevant sur le coup d'un rai de lumière verte.

Il avait repris par la suite ses études à Poudlard avec ses amis et l'atmosphère y était bien meilleure. En effet, les relations entre les maisons étaient bien plus chaleureuses et harmonieuses car toutes avaient dû se souder pour lutter contre le mage noir.

Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors passaient énormément de temps ensemble et les Serdaigles se joignaient à eux à la bibliothèque, lors des soirées collectives, des matchs de Quiddich ou encore leur soufflaient des suggestions pour les aider lors des examens.

Seuls les Poufsouffles, encore intimidés par cette récente amitié, évitaient de se mélanger avec les autres.

« C'est vrai que ça fait un peu : et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants », avait remarqué Fred Weasley avec un sourire en coin.

Harry avait confirmé ses dires bien que la situation actuelle ne lui déplaisait nullement.

Lorsque les masques tombent et que la vraie personnalité se montre, des liens insoupçonnés s'éveillent et cela ne l'avait pas surpris.

Pas plus que la relation plus qu'amicale qu'entretenait Ron et Blaise Zabini, le séduisant métisse vert et argent, ou encore la toute récente décision d'Hermione de sortir avec Théodore Nott, élève issu de la même maison et d'une culture très pointue.

Le rouge et or à la cicatrice avait rompu avec Ginny l'année précédente, ayant découvert que ses sentiments envers elle n'étaient pas plus qu'une simple volonté de la protéger.

Depuis cette rupture, il se refusait à d'autres relations amoureuses à l'exception des aventures nocturnes.

Le tourbillon infini de ses souvenirs le conduisirent dans les bras de Morphée dans lesquels il s'abandonna, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Joyeux Noël Harry ! »

L'intéressé laissa s'échapper un petit rire devant les prunelles étincelantes de gaîté et impatience de son amie.

Il s'empara du paquet bleu qu'elle lui tendait avec fierté :

« Et celui-là est de moi ET de Ron, affirma t-elle en insistant sur le 'et'. »

« C'est le monde à l'envers, rétorqua vivement ledit Ron en soupirant en levant les eux au ciel, je tiens absolument à renier toute participation à ce cadeau. »

« Tu n'oseras pas ! s'énerva Hermione. »

« Je vais me gêner, répondit le roux avec un ricanement carnassier. »

« Lâcheur ! »

« Idiote ! »

« Crétin fini ! »

« Et bien, et bien on s'amuse bien ici à ce que je vois, remarqua une voix chaude. »

Blaise venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte de la Salle commune des rouges et ors, les bras encombrés.

Ron lui avait donné le mot de passe pour qu'il vienne lui rendre visite autant de fois qu'il le souhaitait.

Le Survivant couva d'un air attendri les deux amants unir leurs bouches d'un baisser passionné. A la vue de son partenaire, le temps s'était arrêté pour le roux qui s'était levé pour embrasser son homme.

Théodore apparu à la suite du mulâtre et se dirigea vers Hermione qui n'avait pas bougé, encore furieuse de la décision du Gryffondor à la chevelure de feu.

Il s'accroupit aux côté de sa copine et lui passa une main autour de la taille, la rapprochant de son corps d'athlète. La brunette se laissa aller contre le corps de son Serpentard pour respirer son odeur et se réfugier dans ses bras.

« Draco ne vient pas ? Interrogea l'adolescent roux en analysant les parages. »

" Non, riposta Zabini en secouant la tête, il ne tenait pas à nous accompagner. Il en a marre de l'ambiance eau de rose qui soit disant nous suit à la trace partout où l'on va.

Il a estimé qu'il était préférable pour sa réputation de rester avec les autres Serpentards."

« Tant pis, rajouta Théodore devant la mine déconfite des Gryffondors, on va ouvrir nos étrennes sans lui et ensuite on ira les agiter sous son nez histoire de le titiller un peu ».

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'être sadique, se moqua Blaise les iris soudainement plissés. »

« Pas besoin d'aimer les gens pour les soutenir, rétorqua Théodore avec un clin d'œil. »

Les Gryffondors avaient appris à apprécier le jeune Draco Lucius Malfoy à sa juste valeur.

Son ironie, son rire goguenard, ses yeux d'acier couleur orage et ses remarques acerbes autrefois déplaisantes et sources de conflits, étaient aujourd'hui parties intégrantes du groupe que les jeunes adolescents formaient.

A défaut de changer son air méprisant, ses critiques incessantes et son humour cassant, les rouges et or s'étaient appliqués à comprendre le blondinet sans rejeter sa vraie nature. Le résultat était plus que positif, bien que par moment le côté très vert et argent du jeune Malfoy prenait le dessus, l'amenant à être insupportable.

Dans une frénésie commune, les jeunes gens ouvrirent leurs cadeaux.

Rubans, froissement de papier et autres cris de joie emplirent bientôt l'atmosphère chacun comparant son présent avec les autres.

Livres, parfum, album photos et souvenirs à gogo, douceurs et autres chocolats, écharpes tricotées, places de concert, nécessaire à balai, nouvelle plume et encrier, jouets farceurs (venant de la boutique de farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley) étaient au rendez-vous.

Curieux, le brun à la cicatrice ouvrit l'offrande bleutée d'Hermione en dernier.

Il déchira le papier pour y découvrir un simple miroir reflétant de sa surface de cristal un jeune garçon aux cheveux en bataille et aux pupilles vertes.

Il était ovale, orné d'une décoration en or et en grenant représentant des feuilles et de petite taille afin d'être transportable dans tout les lieux inimaginables.

« Il est magnifique, souffla le brun. »

Ron se ravisa et se retient de lancer une réplique devant le regard suffisant de la Gryffondor.

« C'est un miroir à souhait Harry, expliqua la brune, tu ne peux en formuler qu'un seul mais il sera éternel. J'ai eu un mal de chien à en déceler un, se sont des objets rares et de luxes car leur magie est puissant. Tu dois formuler ton vœux en te regardant dans le miroir et il se réalisera.

Une fois son ensorcellement accompli, tu pourras toujours l'utiliser pour t'admirer dedans. »

« Tu aurais une idée de souhait Harry ?, demanda Blaise en fixant la surface de l'objet. »

« Tiens, proposa Théodore, pourquoi pas un truc du genre : Oh miroir magique au mur dis moi qui a beauté parfaite et pure ? »

Hilarité générale.

« J'ai ma petite idée, déclara Hermione, pourquoi pas quelque chose qui relève de : Miroir offre moi tes pouvoirs et fait succomber Draco Malfoy sous mes charmes illusoires ? »

« Super, ça rime en plus, blagua Ron. »

« Mais ce n'est qu'une suggestion, une proposition, une hypothèse et tout les synonymes qui vont avec... »

Le brun leva les yeux vers ses amis avant de remarquer que plusieurs paires d'yeux l'observaient.

« Qu'est ce que Draco vient faire là dedans ? Questionna t-il. »

« Il y a trois raisons, tenta Blaise, et on se revoit dans quelques minutes parce que là j'improvise totalement. »

Théodore posa une main sur l'épaule du Survivant :

« Nous ne sommes pas aveugles Harry, nous avons tous vu comment tu dévisageais Draco quand tu lui parlais, quand il passe devant toi dans les couloirs... »

« Là en occurrence c'est son postérieur qu'il admire... »

« Tais toi un peu Ron, répondit d'un ton cinglant la jeune rouge et or. »

« Mais pas du tout, protesta Harry, la seule chose que j'apprécie c'est la marque de son jean. »

« Harry James Potter, pour ta gouverne Draco ne porte jamais de jeans. Il ne met que des pantalons noirs, signala Blaise en se mordant les joues dans le but de contenir son fou rire. »

L'intéressé lui jeta un regard noir et lourd de reproches.

« Bref, plaisanteries mises à part nous avons tous plus ou moins réalisé que tu ressentais des sentiments pour Draco, argumenta Hermione. Vous êtres devenus très proches, d'excellents confidents. Lors de nos réunions, il est souvent sur tes genoux ou alors en cours pendant les travaux pratiques vous êtes toujours en équipe. Et tu crois que je n'avais pas discerné les regards de braise que tu lui adresses, son contact que tu cherches tout les jours, les sourires qui lui sont réservés.

On a l'impression que tu cesses de respirer quand il n'est pas dans les environs et que tu renais lorsqu'il se montre.

En soirée, tu t'endors ses bras ou bien dans le même lit. Et n'essayes pas de me mentir Harry Potter, je sais que vous jouissez de rendez-vous secrets dans la forêt interdite ou dans la tour d'Astronomie; sache que tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir déchiffrer la carte des Maraudeurs. »

« Tu m'as espionné ?, s'écria pompeusement le dénommé Harry Potter. »

« Et alors c'est quoi le problème ?, intervient Théodore, c'est ta faute si tu laisses traîner partout tes petites affaires. »

« Surtout que le seul intérêt d'une confiance entre amis c'est qu'on peut mieux les manipuler après, approuva Blaise une étrange lueur dans ses pupilles dorées. »

Le jeune homme blêmit, il était entouré de tarés. Des tarés très perspicaces qu'il avait cru pouvoir distancer en dissimulant ses sentiments pour la beauté polaire aux cheveux blond platine.

Il s'était vraisemblablement trompé.

La première raison de son refus d'engagement était liée à ce qu'il ressentait pour l'ange blond.

Il ignorait depuis quand son cœur s'était mis à battre dès qu'il le voyait à l'angle d'un couloir, ou quand son pouls s'accélérait lors de leurs conversations au bord du grand lac.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que au fur et à mesure, il était littéralement tombé sous le charme de l'irrésistible, attrayant et tentant héritier Malfoy.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui ?

Les rumeurs au sein de l'établissement associait/attribuait souvent la qualité du courage à la maison des rouges et or mais depuis la découverte des ses émotions et de la passion qu'il éprouvait envers Draco, il avait perdu tout son sang froid et ne parvenait même plus à aligner trois syllabes.

Il n'osait se déclarer, et depuis que leur relation était devenue fusionnelle et intense (amicalement parlant), il redoutait que son trouble ne soit perçu et que cette intimité précieuse lui soit ôtée.

Il avait par conséquent choisi de se murer dans son silence, préférant ressentir le zoo tout entier papillonner dans ses entrailles plutôt que d'avouer son amour.

La sorcière brune s'approcha de lui et pris une de ses mains dans la sienne :

« Écoute moi bien Harry, chuchota t-elle, ce miroir a la capacité de matérialiser ton désir qui te tient le plus à cœur alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? »

Le jeune homme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, à présent il était victime d'hallucination auditive. La meilleure élève de l'école l'incitait à tricher pour parvenir à ses fins, et le pire était de constater de part sa mine satisfaite qu'elle jubilait.

« C'est vrai que c'est une opportunité à ne pas négliger vieux, commenta Ron, et je t'avoue que, si jamais je dois ne serait ce qu'une fois assister à ton abattement, ou t'entendre te languir pendant tes songes, ou même écouter les soupirs de débauche émanent des trois quart de la gente masculine qui, te mangent des yeux lorsque tu déambules dans les allées avec cette aura de luxure et de phéromones, je te promets que je fais un massacre ! »

« Il me semblait que tu étais contre cette alternative, fit remarquer la brunette. »

« Finalement j'ai changé d'avis, riposta le rouquin en haussa les épaules, si ça peut rendre notre Harry heureux et surtout si ça peut calmer la libido de ces messieurs je t'en serais très reconnaissant. »

« Et c'est sans danger ?, se risqua de demander le jeune homme aux yeux verts. »

Blaise lui cogna affectueusement l'épaule pour le rassurer :

« C'était le dernier modèle disponible en vitrine Harry, dit-il, je suppose que ça signifie que ce type de psyché a du succès. Par ailleurs, je présume que tu peux te fier à la prudence innée de notre petite Hermione. »

Le brun acquiesça. Zabini était dans le vrai, la Gryffondor n'était pas du genre à prendre des risques surtout si une vie est en jeu.

« Tu dois seulement exprimer ton desideratum à ton reflet pour qu'il s'accomplisse, l'encouragea sa meilleure amie, je te certifie que tu n'as rien à craindre. »

Le survivant remonté par le soutien et les incitations du petit groupe finit par céder.

Portant le psyché face à son visage, il fixa un long moment sa réverbération comme si il la défiait avant d'articuler son souhait avec la douceur d'un zéphyr.

Il ferma les yeux en se crispant, s'attendant à une réaction quelconque venant de la glace mais rien de se produisit.

« Ahaha, se moqua le roux qui se tordait de rire, c'est de la camelote ce bidule. Va te faire rembourser Mionne. »

« Amour la première fois que que tu nous as infligé tes épouvantables objections nous étions morts de rire, mais à force tu vas nous tuer tout court » !, se mêla affectueusement l'eurasien.

« Le retour de l'immortel tact serpentard », grogna Ron en boudant.

Déçu, Harry posa le psyché sur le sol les yeux embués. Au fond de lui-même, il aurait bien aimé que son désir prenne vie mais visiblement même la sorcellerie lui avait tourné le dos.

Un bruit de glace qui se brise le secoua. Il se retourna et horrifié distingua le pied de Blaise qui venait d'écraser son miroir tout neuf, éclatant sa surface de verre en une multitude de débris d'étoile.

« Blaise, soupira Hermione, si je te connaissais pas je penserais que tu l'as fait exprès. »

« Personne n'est parfait, bougonna le métis, je suis désolé Harry je n'avais pas vu que tu l'avais déposé par terre. Tu veux que je t'en offre un autre ? »

« Ce n'est pas grave, affirma le brun à la cicatrice, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour la simple raison que tu viens de casser le présent le plus insignifiant de l'univers. »

« Ça m'apprendra à faire des étrennes originales, s'emporta son amie. »

« La prochaine fois soit gentille Hermione, garde tes théories pour toi », plaisanta le Survivant l'air railleur.

Les 5 adolescents éclatèrent de rire et décidèrent de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour partager le repas de Noël avec les autres sorciers.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la pièce, aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua l'étonnante fumée jaune s'échapper des morceaux qui jonchaient le tapis et prendre l'apparence une silhouette angoissante et menaçante.

Un ricanement cruel et sinistre se fit entendre dans la quiétude de la pièce.


	2. Chapter 2

- « Harry au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, tu as vraiment une mine affreuse. »

Le brun leva les yeux de son bol de chocolat et fusilla ses amis du regard.

- « Décidément, rien ne vous échappe », grinça t-il.

Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, tentant en vain de les recoiffer pour la centième fois consécutive.

Cela faisait à présent plus de deux semaines que le sable du temps s'était écoulé depuis l'épisode miroir.

Les vacances aussi duveteuses que la neige hivernale venaient de prendre fin et les début des cours s'annonçaient à grands coups de remue ménage au sein de l'école.

Tout les élèves revenaient de chez eux, les joues rosies par le froid et les bras chargés de cadeaux., et Neville Londubat avait encore trouvé le moyen d'oublier son crapaud et la moitié de ses livres de magie chez sa grand-mère.

Malgré toute la volonté du monde, Harry ne parvenait pas à se joindre aux festivités.

Il avait passé tout le reste des congés d'hiver à tenter de débusquer ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule changement dans le comportement de Draco à son propos.

Son attente et ses espérances n'avaient abouti à aucun résultat, le blond marmoréen ne semblait pas plus amoureux.

Il n'en n'avait pas touché mot à Ron, car il savait parfaitement que le rouquin se serait moqué ouvertement de lui et de sa naïveté à croire aux inepties et aux miracles de noël.

L'air maussade, il f ixa la table des verts et argents.

Le mulâtre était en pleine discussion animée avec Théodore Nott, et à en voir les lumières étincelantes dans leurs pupilles, il ne s'agissait point de projets scolaires.

Les deux couples s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait de prendre leurs repas dans leurs maisons respectives, ce qui n'empêchaient pas les deux rusés Serpentards de chercher de nouvelles astuces pour enfreindre cette règle.

Ils en étaient déjà à leur cinquantième tentative.

- « Harry, au lieu de rêver, mange un peu », s'exclama son amie en lui tendant un toast beurré.

- « Mionne arrête de le couver, intervient le roux. Je te jure qu'une fois j'ai vu des poules faire pareil ».

- « Ronald Weasley j'ai bien entendu ou tu viens de me traiter de poule ? »

- « Je suis sincèrement désolé, ma fourche a langué », ironisa l'adolescent aux cheveux flamboyant.

Puis se tournant vers le survivant :

- « Elle s'emporte vite, je suis toujours obligé de noyer le poisson. Tu crois que c'est parce qu'elle est sexuellement frustrée ? »

- « Qu-qu-qu-quoi ? » Rugit la farouche Gryffondor.

- « Je crois que je devrais en toucher un mot à Théodore histoire qu'il y remédie. »

- « Ron écoute moi bien, tu fais ça et je te jure que tu signes ton arrêt de mort. »

- « Je vais lui conseiller de nouvelles postures.. »

- « Ronald, tu n'as pas intérêt à te lever de cette chaise ! »

- « Il y a en a une toute récente à la mode, bon bien sur il faut être souple mais il paraît que c'est exceptionnel et totalement inouï », ignora le rouquin.

- « Surtout ne m'écoute pas quand je te parle », hurla la brunette.

- « Tu pars dans les ultras-sons Mionne... »

- « Fermez la un peu vous deux ! » Interrompit le rouge et or à la cicatrice.

Avec une expression sadique en coin, Ron se rassit auprès d'Harry tandis que la jeune fille, les lèvres pincées de frustration, reprenait une tranche de brioche.

Le brun esquissa un pâle sourire : l'influence Blaise Zabini portait ses fruits de jour en jour.

Ron excellait dans le duel verbal.

- « Salut l'erreur. »

La sonorité de la voix fit réagir le sang du brun au quart de tour.

Il se retourna en direction de la table des Serpentards, juste à temps pour capter les prunelles orageuses et métalliques du blond.

Celui-ci venait de s'adresser à Zabini :

- « Bonjour Draco », répondit le métisse.

Le blond pris place aux côtés de Blaise et se pencha pour entendre les deux fantaisies de ses compagnons.

Harry s'empara de son sac et sans jeter un regard aux autres Gryffondors il sortit en trombe de la Grande Salle.

Cela lui faisait mal de voir le jeune Malfoy aussi proche et complice avec Blaise, certes ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis la première année, mais le jeune survivant aurait tout donné pour avoir la même relation avec le vert et argent.

Leur amitié s'était solidement développée, un lien puissant et profond et ils appréciaient la compagnie de l'un comme de l'autre, en groupe comme en intimité mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour Harry. Il devenait jaloux quelque soit la situation.

- « C'est normal Harry de ressentir ce genre d'émotions, lui avait expliqué Hermione un soir dans leur salle commune, tu l'aimes et tu as envie de faire parti de sa vie, y compris de ses rires, ses désirs... »

- « Et c'est pas normal que ça soit normal », avait conclu Blaise, s'attirant les foudres de Théodore à travers toute la pièce.

Une main aux longs doigts fins s'empara de son bras et le força à se retourner.

Le brun se retrouva face au regard interrogateur d'un apollon Malfoyen.

OK, comment se sentir mal à l'aise en moins de 30 secondes ?

Son cœur battait à tout rompre tandis que le léger souffle du Serpentard lui taquinait le visage, effleurant ses lèvres.

De même, à en écouter son irrégularité, on pouvait aisément deviner que le séduisant vert et argent avait littéralement couru après le brun.

Ses cheveux d'or platine étaient légèrement décoiffés, lui donnant un air plus rebelle, et ses joues se coloraient d'une teinte rosée contrastant avec sa peau opaline.

Une lueur d'inquiétude scintillait dans ses yeux argentés. Harry avait du mal à réaliser que le prince des Serpentards se soit lancé à sa poursuite, d'ordinaire Draco n'aimait pas courir sous peine de transpirer : les vêtements collants et les gouttes de sueur; très peu pour lui.

Parfaitement conscient d'avoir l'air ridicule la bouche ouverte sous l'effet de la surprise, le brun se dégagea de l'emprise du blondinet avant de tenter de s'échapper aux sentiments qui montaient en flèche, autant au niveau de son boum-boum que de son pantalon, soudainement devenu très étroit.

Sérieusement, personne ne pouvait pas être aussi sensuel après avoir couru, cela relevait de l'inhumanité.

- « Je n'avais jamais vu de manière de sortir aussi théâtrale...Décidément, j'aurais tout vu avec toit Harry, sourit Draco en se passant une main dans sa chevelure dorée, on aurait dit que tu avais le diable à tes trousses. »

- « J'ai eu un élan de conscience », riposta le Gryffondor gêné, « et il m'a semblé très logique sur le moment d'aller m'entretenir seul avec elle. »

- « Ah oui je comprends mieux, tout est plus clair c'est fou », railla le blondin, « qu'est ce qui s'est réellement passé Harry ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de sauter le petit-déjeuner et encore moins d'abandonner tes amis. »

- « Heu...j'avais besoin de trouver mon chemin intérieur en me retrouvant seul, un peu de temps à moi pour réfléchir et je crois que je vient de réaliser que je n'ai pas tant de sujets de réflexion que ça... », tenta de répondre le Gryffondor.

- « Non mais sérieusement Harry, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

- « Une réaction inexpliquée..., » lança le rouge et or qui sentait qu'il perdait le fil de la conversations et de ses arguments.

C'était simple, il n'avait aucun argument. A part la jalousie. Plutôt mourir que d'avouer à l'ange d'ivoire ses fantasmes.

- « Ce n'est pas parce que c'est inexpliqué que ce fait est inexplicable », rétorqua le vert et argent.

Et zut, ce qu'il pouvait être entêté ce matin le Malfoy.

- « Harry, parle moi, » murmura le séduisant Serpentard d'une voix enjôleuse.

Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, le survivant se retrouve plaqué contre le mur du corridor, le corps fin et musclé d'un certain sexe-symbole contre le sien.

OK : danger !

Le bras de Draco lui enlaça la taille, tandis que ses lèvres commencèrent à parcourir son cou.

- « Parle moi... », continua l'ange de glace contre la peau hâlée du brun qui se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir.

Le parfum à l'orange de l'homme de ses rêves lui emplissait les narines, et sa bouche de neige attaquait à présent le creux de ses épaules.

Harry inspira profondément et parvint à repousser le Serpentard et avec une lueur de défi dans le regard, il lui saisit le col et posséda de sa bouche enfiévrée celle de son partenaire.

Au début déconcerté par cette initiative, le blond répondit au contact du baiser en introduisant sa langue entre les lèvres du survivant, jouant avec la sienne dans un bal endiablé et prolongeant l'échange.

Il durent rompre cet instant d'allégresse pour reprendre leur souffle.

- « A ce que je vois, les longs discours ne sont pas ton fort », sourit le vert et argent.

- « Un certain blondinet m'a appris que parfois les actes peuvent remplacer les plus ennuyeuses des tirades », rougit le jeune Gryffondor.

- « Un blond plein de sagesse... »

Ils choisirent de ne pas aller en première heure de cours, préférant se rendre dans la Salle sur Demande pour bavarder et éclaircir la situation dans une ambiance plus appropriée.

Harry confia ses doutes, ses peurs et la fibre passionnelle qui l'animait depuis plus d'une année.

Il ne parla certainement pas du miroir, mais s'ouvrit au fur et à mesure de la conversation.

Il raconta ainsi à Draco sa jalousie, les tourments vécus et toute la souffrance que l'amour lui avait apporté. Il lui avait fallu une dose de courage immense pour prendre les devants et embrasser le jeune Serpentard.

Suite à la déclaration de son compagnon, celui-ci l'amena contre lui, lui permettant d'entendre le son de son cœur contre sa poitrine de nacre glacée.

Le vert et argent ne connaissait pas la bravoure et l'audace et révéla à son ancienne Némésis que la même flamme le rongeait mais qu'il n'osait faire un pas de travers au risque de briser leur amitié.

Ils éclatèrent de rire face à leur stupidité : des émois communs et toujours tus inutilement.

L'ange de neige se releva souplement, un œil fixé sur le cadran de sa montre. Il devait se rendre en leçon de potions et, pour rien au monde, il ne louperait le cours instructif de son parrain.

Il aida Harry à se remettre sur pieds, puis lui glissa un morceau de parchemin dans la main, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta la Salle sur Demande d'un pas sûr et assuré.

Lorsque le brun déplia le papier, il sentit son sang lui brûler les intestins et les papillons de son estomac virevolter : Draco avait écrit le lieu de leur prochain rendez-vous secret.

Le Gryffondor sentit les frissons de l'excitation lui parcourir l'échine, il fourra le parchemin dans sa poche et à son tour quitta la pièce.

- « Draco..embrasser...couloir...il et puis sa main...lèvres... »

- « Je crois qu'il essaye de communiquer. »

Le mulâtre vert et argent au sourire mutin essayait tant bien que mal de traduire les paroles d'un Harry Potter complètement hors d'haleine.

Il avait passé tout le reste de la journée la tête dans les nuages, les iris hagards, à déambuler dans les étroits boyaux de Poudlard, ses pensées uniquement tournées vers des images paradisiaques.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller exposer les événements matinaux au groupe que formait ses amis, mais n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer à cause de la frénésie qui coupait toutes ses phrases.

Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à décrire l'épisode imprévu du baiser, Théodore fut le premier à réagir :

- « Et donc, vous êtes...en couple ? »

- « Aujourd'hui, je me considère comme l'homme le plus chanceux du monde », objecta Harry, une expression réjouie flottant sur sa frimousse.

- « Alors raconte ce baiser, tout les détails », s'écria Hermione, le regard enflammé et vif, « est ce que c'était un baiser doux et délicat ou le genre 'je te veux là et tout de suite '? »

- « C'était le genre de baiser dont toute personne saine d'esprit devrait se souvenir de longues heures durant », répondit son ami en sentant sa figure virer au cramoisi.

- « Ah ouais, il ne fait jamais les choses à moitié. Tu vas arriver à dormir cette nuit ? »Demanda Blaise d'un ton sarcastique.

- « Aaaah Draco. »

- « C'est pas vrai, on l'a encore perdu », s'enquit Théodore en contemplant le survivant dont les neurones avaient atteint le nirvana, et tout esprit rationnel les étoiles du firmament tout entier.

Après avoir entraîné de force un Harry James Potter complètement à l'ouest dans sa chambre, les deux verts et argents décidèrent de dire bonne nuit à leurs moitiés avant de rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Ils avaient hâte de s'entretenir avec le cachottier Malfoyen.

Celui-ci avait étudié toute la soirée à la bibliothèque et venait à peine de rentrer dans la salle commune aux couleurs de sa maison, que deux tornades fondirent sur lui, le faisant tomber à la renverse devant l'âtre.

Furieux, il commença à ramasser ses livres et ses notes en lançant des regards noirs et lourds de reproches à Théodore et Blaise, qui l'examinaient les yeux remplit de convoitise.

- « Vous savez que vous commencez sérieusement à me faire peur ? Et où est ce que vous étiez encore ? Il est plus de minuit...A une réunion de club secret ? Et c'est quoi le secret, que les membres sont tous débiles ? Et arrêtez de sourire bêtement, ça devient malsain. »

Hilares devant les réprimandes du jeune Malfoy, les deux compères durent maîtriser le fou rire qui secouait leurs côtes.

Le métisse triompha le premier de cette épreuve et s'exclama :

- « Ce n'est pas nous qui devrions être membres d'un club mystère parce que, pour une fois, les sournois qui cachent bien leur jeu ce n'est pas nous dans cette histoire », ricana t-il.

- « C'est marrant Blaise, répondit Draco d'un ton glacial, mais vu de loin et sortant de ta bouche tes propos paraissaient presque intelligents. Je te rassure, ce n'est pas encore gagné. »

Le mulâtre repartit dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

- « Ma vie est un long calvaire qui n'en finit pas, je suis constamment confronté à l'imbécillité... », se plaignit le blond.

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers conduisant au dortoir des garçons quand Théodore finit pas cracher le morceau :

- « Il paraît que tu as embrassé Harry. Félicitations ! Tu comptais nous le cacher éternellement ? »

- « D'accord alors voilà j'ai une nouvelle théorie, elle vous concerne tout les deux : vos mauvaises blagues ne reflètent pas un manque de réflexion quelconque, elles indiquent juste un esprit ouvert à la volonté d'échapper aux automatismes normaux. A présent vous vous taisez, j'ai besoin de changer de décor et de ce fait, je file me coucher. »

- « Si tu veux changer de décor achète toi un palmier ou une jolie plante verte ou un cactus géant », renchérit Théodore, « nous on te parle de Harry et de 'bisous-bisous'. Ta mémoire a flanché ou quoi ? »

Draco haussa les épaules et tourna les talons, mais Blaise lui attrapa le coude.

- « Draco c'est sérieux, expliqua t-il l'air grave, Harry vient de nous informer de votre baiser langoureux, de votre prochain rendez-vous nocturne...On est blessé là, tu ne nous as rien dit. »

- « Parce qu'il n'y avait strictement rien à dire », riposta l'air abasourdi le vert et argent aux cheveux d'or blanc.

- « Tu es en train de nier que tu as échangé un baiser avec Harry ? »

- « Blaise, soupira Draco, tu ne crois pas que si j'avais embrassé le grand Potter, je m'en souviendrais ? »

- « Tu es très mauvais acteur, je t'ai connu sous des jours meilleurs. »

- « Une question : votre comédie est sensée me faire rire ? »

- « Visiblement c'est raté », intervint Théodore.

Le grand noir regarda son ami en fronçant les sourcils Théodore leva les mains en signe de paix.

Le blond était fatigué et de toute évidence pas prêt de leur parler de sa nouvelle relation, c'était douloureux mais il ne fallait pas insister. Inutile d'envenimer la situation.

Du moins, pas cette nuit. Blaise acquiesça et s'écarta pour laisser passer un Draco Malfoy furibond et à l'air plus froid et polaire qu'à l'ordinaire.

- « J'espère que la nuit porte réellement conseil », lança t-il à Nott, « sinon demain on n'aura plus aucune dignité quand le célèbre et impitoyable courroux de Draco se sera abattu sur nous. »

- « Et le pire c'est que nous continuons à être son ombre alors qu'un jour ça finira mal...Super, restons avec lui ! Chouette un ami fidèle qui va nous trucider ! Haut les cœurs », rétorqua Théodore en emboîtant le pas au métisse.

Le lendemain, Harry attendait la venue de son bien-aimé dans la Grande Salle, le cœur battant.

Lorsqu'il le vit entrer de sa démarche traînante, il se dirigea à sa rencontre.

- « Draco, je voudrais te poser une question », demanda t-il timidement.

Le dénommé Draco le fixa de ses pupilles métalliques, l'air dur.

- « Vas y. »

- « On se voit toujours ce soir ? »

Le Serpentard faillit s'étouffer avec son café noir.

- « Pardon ? Il y a quoi ce soir ? »

- « On devait se rejoindre dans la tour du Nord pour voir les étoiles. On dirait que tu as oublié... »

- « J'en ai assez, siffla Draco les yeux plein de rage, je veux voir mon avocat. Je commence vraiment à être psychologiquement déstabilisé avec vos idioties. »

Il tourna le dos au jeune Gryffondor, avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce, les bras encombrés de livres et de parchemins.

Blaise et Théodore passèrent la demi-heure restante à consoler un Gryffondor totalement effondré.

Ils l'encouragèrent à se rendre tout de même au rendez-vous car, tout le monde le sait, Draco est un être narcissique et méprisant mais sensible n'aimant pas révéler ses faiblesses en public.

En effet, à la grande surprise du brun, la soirée fut délicieuse.

Draco avait une grande connaissance des astres et s'avérait être un passionné des cartes du ciel.

Il se montra attentionné, d'une grande douceur et d'une patience exceptionnelle, enseignant à son amant le nom de chaque constellation, comment les repérer, les dessiner, les retranscrire, leur signification, leur histoire et les légendes auxquelles elles ont donné naissance.

Les heures s'écoulèrent entre baisers, rires, intimité et caresses.

Tout les doutes du rouge et or finirent par s'envoler lorsque le magnifique ange blond lui confirma la version du mulâtre : il voulait garder leur relation secrète et n'était pas entreprenant en public.

La joie au cœur et après un long baiser délectable, le brun retourna dans son dortoir, où ses amis l'attendait pour un compte-rendu précis de la soirée.

Cependant, son ivresse exaltée fut de courte durée quand Draco l'évita toute la matinée.

Impossible de le croiser. Le Serpentard faisait la sourde oreille à ses appels, rasait les murs ou se débrouillait pour ne pas être sur son chemin.

- « Tu ne veux plus le voir ? »Finit pas interroger Théodore en voyant son ami exécuter un demi tour de maître afin de ne pas se confronter aux pupilles vertes abattues.

- « Ne me fais pas culpabiliser veux tu ? Il va encore me sortir des inepties dont il est persuadé de la véracité. »

- « Sincèrement Draco tu devrais être un peu plus honnête avec toi même et enfin accepter que vous êtes en couple depuis votre patin de la dernière fois. Il y a déjà des tas de rumeurs à ce sujet. »

- « Il n'y jamais eu ce genre de rumeur ! »

- « Ça pourrait venir si tu ne le fais pas », dit Blaise en prenant part à la conversation.

- « C'est une menace ? »

- « Affirmatif. »

Le jeune Malfoy était perdu. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de cette embrassade...fougueuse entre lui et le rouge et or.

La plupart de ses soirées se composaient de rédaction de parchemin, d'analyse d'ingrédients pour les cours de potions, ou encore d'études des runes anciennes qu'il avait choisit sous les conseils avisés d'Hermione.

D'ailleurs, même la brunette lui avait touché quelques mots sur le fameux bisou. Bisou inexistant, il en était certain.

- « Draco, tu ne nous mens pas parce que tu es fou amoureux de Harry et que tu as peur de ta propre idylle ? » Lui avait demandé la jeune fille.

- « Oh et tant que tu y es, tu ne veux pas non plus que je pleure » ?! Avait-il répondu avec cynisme.

De plus, il avait ses propres soucis mais ça personne n'en prenait compte.

Depuis quelques jours, il commençait à disparaître. Sa peau déjà bien diaphane et immaculée devenait aussi translucide que du verre. Il en avait parlé à son parrain, le maître des potions, et un soir sur deux il prenait une potion dans les cachots dans l'espoir que ce mal étrange cesse.

En vain. Il s'effaçait un peu plus chaque jour.

C'était très léger alors personne ne l'avait encore remarqué à part Draco, quand il avait remarqué avec effroi qu'il pouvait voir à travers son propre bras.

Il n'avait rien dit à ses amis car il ne voulait pas les inquiéter, et que visiblement ils étaient bien plus intéressés par le cas Potter et le bisou volé.

Harry lui de son côté, filait un amour parfait tout les soirs.

L'amour et les contacts qu'il ne recevait pas au cours de la journée, il en bénéficiait tout la nuit.

Son amant à la peau pâle lui servait toujours la même argumentation sur son humilité et son appréhension, et le Gryffondor avait fini par s'en accoutumer.

Les rendez-vous variaient : entre l'observation des étoiles, les ballades dans la forêt interdite, les escapades dans les passages secrets, les moments privés dans la Salle dur Demande, les bains de minuits dans le lac...Harry était aux anges.

Un mois, puis deux se consumèrent comme le phénix qui s'enflamme pour mieux renaître de ses cendres.

Théodore et Blaise devant l'air amer, détaché et butté de Draco avait fini par abandonner tout commentaire, toute remarque, tout renseignement sur sa relation avec Harry.

Ils écoutaient les versions du jeune homme à la cicatrice et devaient s'en contenter.

Les premiers examens finirent par pointer le bout de leur nez et Hermione, fidèle à elle-même passait ses nuits avec Théodore pour réviser.

Blaise quand à lui, avait supplié le blondinet de l'aider dans ses études. En échange, il avait promis de ne plus jamais parler de rendez-vous, d'étreintes et même de romance devant ledit blondin très rancunier.

Ainsi, de longues heures durant, ils travaillaient à la bibliothèque, échangeant et comparant leurs notes pour toutes informations complémentaires.

Le métisse avait cependant une autre idée derrière la tête.

Depuis peu, il voyait le prince des verts et argents décliner. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, était épuisé en permanence, et même sa peau ressemblait à celle d'un fantôme.

Il pris son courage à deux mains et entre les lignes sur les manticores et celles du breuvage de la pureté éternelle, il avisa son ami de ses craintes et de ses constats.

Il signala que Théodore l'avait également noté mais qu'il était tellement stressé par les contrôles futurs, qu'il n'avait pas trouvé le temps d'en discuter.

Étonné, puis radoucit Draco éclaira la lanterne du mulâtre en lui disant que ça faisait plus de 2 mois que les symptômes s'étaient montrés, sans aucune amélioration et en empirant.

Ses songes étaient peuplés de cauchemars, il ne fermait presque plus l'œil et vivait sur ses réserves et sans les potions de son parrain, il serait probablement mort d'épuisement.

En effet, grâce aux potions de sommeil, il pouvait dormir 5 heures par nuit, parfois 7 heures dans le meilleur des cas.

Blaise était abat par les révélations de Draco, devenu si fragile. Il se fit la promesse d'en informer les autres afin de trouver une solution.

Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque vers 2 heures du matin, la tête gonflée à bloc de mots latins, de symboles et de traductions.

- « Draco ? Je viens de te quitter devant ton dortoir, tu es allé aider Blaise ? »

Ce fut un Harry éberlué de les voir sortir des rayons couverts de livres diverses qui venait de poser la question.

- « Excellente analyse, lâcha Draco, tu as trouvé ça tout seul ? »

- « Tu as fait vite, enchaîna Harry sans prendre compte du ton las de son amant, je sais que ce n'est pas possible de transplaner au sein de l'école mais tout de même...enfin merci pour cet instant de plénitude à tes côtés comme tout les soirs. Cela ne m'importe plus que tu m'ignores las journée, nos nuits n'en sont que plus précieuses et riches en volupté. »

- « Je peux te demander une faveur Harry, » renchérit le Serpentard, « va consulter une bonne fois pour toute. Tes hallucinations ne s'arrangent pas. De plus je suis occupé, enfin comme tu le vois je ne suis plus occupé, c'est juste une façon polie de te dire de dégager ! Notre amitié va finir par en pâtir. »

- « Il a raison Harry », soutient Blaise, « Draco n'a pas pu être avec toi puisqu'on a passé tout la nuit à réviser nos notes pour les prochains examens. »

- « C'est impossible », rétorqua le brun en s'adressant au blondin, « je t'assure que j'étais avec toi et j'ai encore le goût de tes lèvres sur les miennes. »

- « Mais puisque Blaise te dit que ce n'était pas moi, et épargne moi les détails. Ce soir je ne me sens pas d'écouter d'autres babillages incessants, je vais dormir. Bonne nuit. »

Le prince blond laissa les deux garçons sur place, et disparut dans l'obscurité.

- « Ça craint Harry, commença Blaise, j'ai bien l'impression que depuis le début Draco nous disait la vérité. Il n'a jamais eu de rendez-vous avec toi et il ne t'a jamais embrassé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais la personne avec qui tu sors depuis 2 mois ne peut pas être lui. »

- « Ça tomberait sous le sens, paniqua Harry, mais cela voudrait dire qu'il s'est dédoublé ? Qu'il y a un sosie de l'homme que j'aime qui se balade dans les couloirs ? »

- « Aucune idée, mais c'est alarmant. On réunit Ron et les autres et on prend des mesures tout de suite. »

Suite à de longues précisions et justifications, le groupe d'amis s'observa en silence.

C'était étrange que un deuxième Draco Malfoy soit présent dans le château, sans que personne n'ait pu faire le rapprochement.

Et le plus bizarre, était la maladie incurable du jeune vert et argent qui le rongeait et consumait son énergie vitale.

Soudain, dans un froissement de vêtement, Hermione se redressa, une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

Elle grimpa les marches du dortoir des garçons et s'évanouit dans la pénombre.

Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard, tenant entre les mains les débris d'une surface polie.

- « Tu as gardé ce bidule ? Je t'avais dit qu'il ne marchait pas », lança Ron en direction de Harry.

Celui-ci argumenta qu'il se refusait de jeter un aussi beau cadeau, aussi brisé soit il.

Hermione sans dire un mot commença à fouiller dans son sac, projetant au sol tout les objets qui s'y trouvaient : plumes, encriers, gros volumes...

Elle finit par mettre la main sur un petit recueil de légendes des temps anciens.

- « Mione, je peux savoir ce que tu fiches avec ce livre » ! s'écria Ron.

- « Un peu de patience », répondit la brunette.

Elle parcourut le livre en tournant les pages à une vitesse folle, puis poussa un cri de victoire :

- « C'est là ! J'ai trouvé ! J'avais emprunté ce recueil de légendes pour mes lectures du soir et il y en a une sur les miroirs païens.

L'auteur explique que les miroirs ne reflètent pas nos âmes, mais qu'ils sont une brèche vers un autre monde. Un univers peuplé de démons capables de prendre des apparences humaines et de tourmenter un être mortel pour l'amener dans les limbes.

Il dit également que ces créatures ne sont libérées que si on brise la glace. »

- « Génial, il y a un démon dans Poudlard à cause de Zabini », s'exclama Théodore avec un petit rire, « c'est pas banal. Ou attend, le psyché est en mille morceaux, je me demande combien de créatures malfaisantes de ce genre se promènent actuellement dans les salles du château... »

- « Est ce que 'ta mère ' est un nombre reconnu ? »

Avec un bruit sec Hermione referma le livre.

- « Je ne tiens pas à rester ici sans rien faire pour le découvrir. Il y a les cordonnées de l'auteur inscrites dans le manuscrit, je compte lui rendre une petite visite pour en savoir plus sur cette fameuse fable. »

- « On vient avec toi, ajouta Blaise, si l'écrivain peut nous en apprendre plus et que ça peut aider Draco, je pense que je peux parler au nom de tous en affirmant que nous sommes de la partie. »

Les autres approuvèrent.

Le petit groupe se faufila en direction de la réserve des balais.

L'aurore pointait toute juste à l'horizon lorsque les jeunes gens prirent leur envol dans l'air glacial du mois de mars.


End file.
